The Last Tear Drop
by xhopelessromantic208x
Summary: It is about the whole life and experiences of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Its a one shot...this is my first fan fiction, please read it...


HI! this is my first fanfiction. its a one shot drabble. its about Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Bare with me people!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Last Tear Drop**

Sakura Haruno just sat there on the bench where her love, Sasuke Uchiha, knocked her out before leaving the village. She too would be leaving the village because of difficult tasks to face. While the breeze slowly felt on her face and leaves swirling, she sang a song that she knew as tears welled in her eyes again.

_FLASHBACK:_

_**This time. This place  
Misused. Mistakes**_

_Sakura and Sasuke come face to face for the first time. Leaves whirled around them as their faces held pink tints on the cheeks._

_**Too long. Too late.  
Who was I to make you wait?**_

_Sakura crying in Sasuke's lifeless body, with needles all over his body. She was crying even though the Shinobi rule number 25 was never to show any strong emotions, but she just can't help it seeing her crush in that condition, thinking maybe he won't return to life. _

_**Just one chance. Just one breath.  
Just incase there's just one left**_

_Sakura beaten up and her hair chopped off because of saving her teamates unconscious bodies from Sound ninjas. Just then Sasuke woke up with all immense powers around him. He looked very sinister. Violet and black wind whirled around him, the cursed mark printed on his skin was burning. "Sakura, who did that to you?" his face showing concern, devastation, but most of all, anger. Sakura just merely looked at him, emotions about fear and worry. "Sakura, tell me...who did that to you?" his eyes burning holes into the Sound ninjas. People should be afraid of that look but one idiot is not,"I did" as a man stepped forward. The man's name was Zaku. Just then, Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind the man's back and dislocated his arms, fully breaking it. Sakura watched in horror as she thought that this is not the Sasuke she used to know. He slowly turned to a hunched man, named Dosu._

_**But you know, you know, you know...**_

_He slowly approached Dosu but Sakura ran to him, all fear lost, just to save her crush's life. She then hugged him, tears running down her bruised face. "Please Sasuke-kun. Please stop". Then all to the cursed marks vanished and resided back to its origin. Sasuke also fainted and asked, "whoa, what happened?...What happened to you?" as he looked at Sakura. "I just fought..." as she held her eyes downcast._

_**And I love you.  
I have loved you all along**_

_Sasuke was wondering out the village. Suddenly, he sees Sakura. "What are you doing here, Sakura." "In order to leave the village, you must go this path." she replied. "Go back to bed, Sakura." he said as he walk around her._

_**And I missed you.  
I've Been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming,  
You'll be with me and you'll never go.**_

_"Revenge is not the answer Sasuke-kun. Even if you'll fulfill it, you'll still feel empty," Sakura persuaded. "After all this, you're still as annoying as ever," retorted Sasuke as he continued walking. Sakura felt tears running down her face. She normally wouldn't let anybody know she is hurt but now, it maybe some of help. "I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! I have loved you from the very beginning. First it was a mere crush, but as I got to know you better, I have loved you. Please stay...please._

_**Stop breathing**_

_Sakura shouted, "If you'll still go, I'LL SCREAM!" Sasuke suddenly vanished then reappeared behind her back._

_**If I dont see you anymore.**_

_"Sakura," he whispered, leaves around them, tying them together, "thank you," he said to her before he knocked her out and left her in a bench. And that was the day her heart was broken and him being a traitor to the village he once cherished.  
_  
Sakura paused her song as she wiped her tears away. She looked at the cherry blossom petals danced above her as the clouds float by. Then she continued the song.

_**On my knees, I'll ask.  
Last chance for one last dance.**_

_Sakura and Naruto running into the dark, endless hallways of Orochimaru's117" value"Rochambeau's, Chimaera's, Irishman's, Hiroshima's, Rosemary's, Brochure's, Chimera's, Drachma's, Primaries, Rushmore's, Ericha's, Amaru's, Aroma's, Broodmare's, Brochures, Archery's, Chimeras, Romero's, Drachmas, Archimedes, Ayrshire's, Aromas, Broodmares" / hideout getting this chance to get Sasuke back. Suddenly, they heard an explotion and ran towards it. Sakura arrived first and look at Sai, the new replacement of Sasuke in Team 7, with vicious eyes because a while ago, she knew that Sai's real mission was to kill Sasuke. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke. It was from someone they knew and missed so much. "Sakura, eh..." Sakura turned her head and express a very shocked looked. She saw Sasuke for the first time in 3 years._

_**Cause with you I'll withstand,  
All of hell to hold your hand.**_

_Sasuke went down to them, and said "My old teammates, hm." "Sasuke! We'll bring you back!" shouted Naruto. "Don't you see, _

_Naruto? I merely spared your life at my whim...cause I don't want what my brother wants me to do in the first place... but now, you will lose your life, at my interest." Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other and then fought, but Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared after a long battle and told him that they may help in destroying Akatsuki. So in a blink on an eye, the three of them left._

_**I'd give it all, I'll give for us.  
Give anything but I won't give up**_

_Sasuke is now standing over Orochimaru's143" value"Rochambeau's, Chimaera's, Irishman's, Hiroshima's, Rosemary's, Brochure's, Chimera's, Drachma's, Primaries, Rushmore's, Ericha's, Amaru's, Aroma's, Broodmare's, Brochures, Archery's, Chimeras, Romero's, Drachmas, Archimedes, Ayrshire's, Aromas, Broodmares" / dead body. After realizing that he is much stronger than the sannin and that he won't need him anymore, Sasuke planned to kill him before the transformation began. After an exausting battle within the two, Sasuke won merely just by luck. Blood all splattered on the ground as Kabuto attempted an escape._

_**Cause you know, you know, you know.**_

_Three months had passed. News about Sasuke killing Orochimaru was already spreading. Sasuke also formed a new group that will help him in killing his brother. Team Hebi with Suigetsu(ninja experimanted by Orochimaru through water), Karin(Sasuke's new fan-girl that can distinguish any form of chakra), and Juugo(the origin of the Cursed Seal). As Team Hebi were passing the woods, they met with Team 7 and Team 8._

_**I love you. I have loved you all along,  
I missed you, been far away for far too long**_

_Team 7 ,Team 8 and Team Hebi were just staring at each other. Naruto being the impatient one, started the fight which became a battle of the two best friends. "How dare you, Bastard! You left us there without saying goodbye. You knocked out Sakura-chan and left her on a bench after she confessed her love for you! You almost killed me, and again tried to kill me 3 months before. After we finally gave up on chasing you, you just appear right in front of us?! How dare you do all of those things to your ONLY FRIENDS!?!" Naruto shouted, emotions leaking through his eyes "Shut up Naruto! you don't know what I've been too. Stop the talking and lets fight!"Sasuke shouted anger in his eyes. After a few taijutsu and ninjutsu, they were going to make their last show-down. Just then suddenly, Sakura appeared in the middle, "I won't be left out again." Sakura yelled, determination in her voice. "Your weak. How could you fight?" deadpanned Sasuke. "I am not weak anymore."Sakura shouted as went to Naruto's side. They all got ready and, "Spiraling Rasengan!" "Chidori Nagashi!" "Sakura Poison-petals and chakra punch!" They all hit their target and a bright, white light surrounded them._

_**I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore.**_

_The others watched in awe as Naruto was the last one standing, being the most energetic of the three of them. Sakura was _

_kneeling, panting, and trying to heal her wounds. Unfortunately, Sasuke got away and left without a trace along with his teammates. That's why Team 7 and 8 went back home another mission to retrieve the missing ninja failed._

_**So far away, so far away for far too long**_

_On the other side, it was shown that Sasuke standing over Itachi's almost lifeless body. "Finally, you've mustered all hatred to kill me." "Why? Why did you kill our clan? Why did you leave me that last one standing" "It was all a test, a test if you will be stronger. If I weren't for me, you'll never overcome being my shadow. I'm proud…" he said with hid last breath as rain came pouring down. "I realized that even though I've fulfilled my goal, I feel empty as ever" Sasuke whispered to himself._

_**So far away, so far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_Sasuke emerged from the Konoha main gates. Beaten and blooded, he collapsed just in time for a certain blond haired teen to see him and bring him to the Hokage's main office to be treated. News spread like a wild fire and it eventually reached the troubled teen. Back at the hospital when Sasuke was fully awake, he was questioned by Tsunade when a thought suddenly _

_sprang up in his mind. "Hokage-sama, where is Sakura Haruno?" the Godaime was skeptical but answered anyway, "She was chosen on an S-class mission. According to the mission, she could go back here when the assassination mission is over or she could stay there forever. It's her choice actually," at this, Sasuke's eyes grew big and the Hokage asked another question. "Why the sudden interest, Uchiha?" the boy remained silent and the Hokage began to head to the door, but she suddenly stopped, "I know the reason, Uchiha. If you would like to know, she is at the bench waiting for the right time to leave the village." And with that, Sasuke vanished and ran out to seek a certain person._

_**I wanted, I wanted you to stay**_

_Sasuke spotted Sakura sitting on the bench that he left her on that fateful night. She seemed to be crying. "Sakura…"_

_End of Flashback_

_**Cause I needed, I needed to hear you say.**_

That voice… At the sound of her name Sakura sprang to her feet and looked at the familiar person who said her name. "I-iel….so its true. You've come back. So, finished with your hunt to kill your no excuse of a brother?" Sakura asked nonchalantly, like nothing at all happened between them.

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you. Been away for far too long**_

Sasuke remained still and silent. They remained like that for another 3 minutes, until Sakura turned her back on him and started to leave. "Bye, Sasuke. Tell Naruto and the otheres, I'll miss them." And Sakura began to walk out. When Sakura was almost out of earshot, Sasuke suddenly yelled, "WAIT!" and Sakura vanished and reappeared behind him.

_**So keep breathing, **_

_**cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**_

"What is it?" responded Sakura. "Hn." And at that, Sakura was fed up. "Hn? HN!?! All you say to me is HN? What is it with you? You tell me to wait then just say that? You knocked me out and left me on a freaking bench, you almost killed Naruto, almost killed us all. And you got the nerve to come back here and talk to me….well, how dare you!" Sakura sa huffing and puffing from all that anger.

_**Believe it, **_

_**hold on to me never let me go.**_

At that time, the rain poured down on them. Funny thing is that a while ago it was just a normal cloudy day. The day itself seemed bad but nothing can compare to what will happen. "I'm sorry." Sasuke actually apologized. This was like once in a blue moon and Sakura can't also believe it and remained silent.

_**Keep breathing, **_

_**cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

"I'm sorry for everything. Every wrong feeling and doing I caused you. I'm sorry for almost killing Naruto. I'm sorry for leaving the village. I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to. If you went with me, you could've been killed by Orochimaru." By now, Sakura's eyes were bigger than before. But it soon turned normal and she began to speak up, "I'm sorry too, but it's too late to apologize," as she began to walk away again.

_**Believe it,**_

_**hold on to me, never let me go**_

But this time, something stopped her. Sasuke's hand took hold of her wrist. "Please, I mean it. I am really sorry for all the things I've done." Sakura looked into his eyes, and true to his words, there was sincerity in his eyes, something that Sakura cannot believe to be seeing.

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

Suddenly, Sasuke's face neared Sakura's and he slowly said, "But there's one thing I'm not sorry about. I'm not sorry for loving you." And with that neared his face and made contact with her lips. Sakura's eyes were really wide and looked disbelievingly, but soon she gave in and closed her eyes, and kissed back, while hugging him.

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

And with that our two heroes were together. The rain stopped and a rainbow appeared over their heads as the sky began to clear up and cherry-blossoms swirl around both of them. After all the troubles and with her patience, her one fairytale dream came true, and he finally saw the real light in his life. They eventually part, and the last tear drop appeared on Sakura's face, "I love you too. Always, and forever."

* * *

So how was it? Can I please get reviews...anything at all! this is my first so review me people. Creative Criticism is allowed. 


End file.
